Shizaya the story of confidence (fanfic fr)
by Megumi Izumi
Summary: Izaya n'est plus lui même... Shizuo est embêté... Un inconnu se dresse devant eux... Cauchemars à répétition pour Izaya... Mais et si tout ça n'était que... Non...


**Lors d'une fin d'après midi dans une ruelle de Ikebukuro, un jeune homme vêtu de noir s'amusait à terroriser des jeunes femmes qui harcelaient deux adolescents ! Il écrasait avec son pied un de leur précieux portables avec un rire machiavélique et innocent à la fois. Son regard rouge carmin se délectait de l'angoisse des femmes qui émettaient des gémissements. Quelques instants plus tard il s'arrêta.**

"**J'en ai marre ! Je vous le rends vous avez de la chance, j'aurai pu le faire encore longtemps mais je suis fatigué ! Sur ce bye bye les amies et ne m'oubliez pas !" dit-il en souriant gentiment. Il s'en alla en sautillant.**

**Un passant qui avait regardé la scène de loin s'approcha du jeune homme. Celui-ci voulu l'éviter mais le passant le retint. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.**

"**Tu me fais vraiment pitié, faire peur aux autres est un passe-temps car tu n'as pas d'amis, tu es seul et l'unique chose qui comble ta solitude est de faire du mal à autrui ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir." Le passant s'en alla avant que le jeune homme ait eu le temps de réagir.**

**Il tituba, se rendant compte que cet homme qui ne connaissait rien de lui l'avait troublé par ses propos qui n'étaient pas si loin de la vérité... Une blessure depuis très longtemps refermée s'était rouverte ! Il se sentait fiévreux où alors était-ce sous le coup de l'émotion ?! Il décida de rentrer à son appartement.**

"**J'en peux plus..." murmura-t-il.**

**Au bout de la ruelle un homme de grande taille, blond, aux yeux dorés et aux habits de barman marchait dans sa direction.**

"**Iiiizaaaaayaaaaaa-kuuuunn! Je t'avais dis de ne plus venir ici !" cria-t-il.**

**Izaya ne l'avait même pas entendu, il voulait rentrer chez lui. Seul ça comptait : se réfugier dans un endroit où il ne pourrait plus souffrir. Sa tour d'ivoire, son appartement. Le barman surpris par l'état d'Izaya et son manque de réaction s'en alla inquiet.**

**Arrivé en face de l'immeuble, Izaya entra puis prit l'ascenseur. Il parvint devant la porte de son appartement. Il entra, sans même manger, il se coucha mais ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil...**

**De son côté, le barman fonça au restaurant de sushis russes. Il y rencontra un géant noir qui distribuait des tracs publicitaires ventant la qualité des sushis russes.**

"**Salut Simon ! Cet idiot d'Izaya était pas dans son assiette et je sais pas pourquoi j'étais énervé de le voir comme ça alors j'ai décidé de prendre des sushis ici !" dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.**

"**Mais oui tu as raison après tout les sushis c'est ici ! Où tous le monde est ravi car les sushis sont à bon prix et c'est bien pour l'industrie ! Mange des sushis ! Shizuo, je suis sûr qu'en fait c'est pour Izaya. Avoue !" déclara Simon sur un ton confiant.**

"**Bien sûr que non je suis pas là pour cet encapuchonné à fourrure beige ! Baka Simon !" s'enflamma Shizuo tout en rougissant.**

"**Donne moi mes sushis et je m'en vais, allez dépêche-toi!" ordonna le barman.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard Simon arriva avec un sac de sushis. Il les remit à Shizuo qui s'en alla à grandes enjambées.**

"**Dis bonjour à Izaya de ma part !" lui cria le géant.**

**Shizuo se mit à courir ! Son visage était rouge pivoine !**

"**Baaaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaaaa Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiimooooooooon-kuuuuuuuuuuuun !" hurla -t-il.**

**fin "chap 1". **

**Izaya fut sorti de sa somnolence par un cri qui venait de deux rues éloignées. Ça devait être Shizu-chan. Toujours à s'exciter pour rien. Le prix des sushis avait dû augmenter. Quand Izaya était sur le point de s'endormir on toqua à la porte violemment. Izaya se leva et mit l'interphone en marche.**

"**Oui, qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il.**

"**C'est Shizuo..."**

"**Ah, salut Shizu-chan. Ça va mal et tu viens te confier à Tonton Izaya c'est bien. Fait ta confession." dit-il d'un ton monotone.**

" **Mais non crétin ! Comme... Arg... Laisse tomber ! Je voulais juste... !" s'écria le barman en cherchant ses mots.**

" **Wouah ! T'es plus attardé que tu en as l'air. Tu sais même pas faire une phrase correcte : sujet, verbe et complément !" fit remarquer Izaya.**

" **Au revoir !" s'écria Shizu-chan en s'en allant.**

**Izaya, après le départ de Shizuo entrouvrit la porte et remarqua un sac de sushis russes. Il les prit et alla s'installer dans sa cuisine pour manger les sushis.**

"**C'est pas compliqué à dire : "Je t'ai apporté des sushis !", Merci Shizu-chan !" se dit-il.**

**De son côté Shizuo alla se défouler sur une poubelle en la lançant le plus loin devant lui. Il n'avait même pas su parler normalement !**

"**Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer..." se disait-il. En effet, si Izaya avait eu le moral, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire tout ça. Mais il n'était pas obligé de lui apporter à manger !**

"**Iiiiiiiiiizaaaaaayaaaaaa !" hurla le barman en lançant un panneau de circulation. **

**Il retourna parler un peu avec Simon, ça lui changerait les idées. Arrivé au bar de sushis russes, il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un mot que le géant s'écria :**

"**L'encapuchonné a bien aimé les sushis ?"demanda joyeusement Simon.**

**Shizuo lui lança un regard noir, tourna les talons et partit. Ce soir il resterait chez lui.**

**Izaya après avoir mangé les sushis de Shizuo, alla se coucher. Cette fois il s'endormit directement mais il fit un mauvais rêve. Il rêvait de pleins de personnes, toutes lui tournaient le dos et lorsqu'il passait près de quelqu'un celle-ci chuchotait :**

"**Vous avez vu cette chose elle ne vous dégoûte pas ?" disait la personne en rigolant.**

**Ce rêve il le détestait et il le connaissait que trop bien mais là, il y avait une personne en plus, alors que les autres il ne les avait jamais vus. Cette personne il la connaissait et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle lui dise ces horribles mots qu'il détestait tant ! Il se rapprochait d'elle contre son grès et il savait qu'il en serait traumatisé, il le savait ! Cette personne qui se retourna pour lui dire cette phrase était Shizuo Heiwajima ! Izaya se boucha les oreilles et hurla un "non" qui aurait glacé le sang à n'importe qui mais là tout le monde se moquait de lui surtout Shizuo qui lui déclara :**

"**Hey tout le monde vous avez vu cette chose, elle ne vous dégoûte pas ?"**

**En se rapprochant d'Izaya il lui murmura :**

"**Hein Izaya-kun ça te plait qu'on dise ça hein? Et on continuera dans ton prochain rêve compte sur moi !" **

**fin "chap 2". **

**Izaya se réveilla en sueur, il se posait pleins de questions. Était ce un rêve prémonitoire ? Après tout il le faisait plusieurs fois et le rêve était précis ! Devait-il aller voir un psychiatre ? Ou tout simplement s'exiler et devenir un ermite ? Il alla prendre sa douche. Les gouttelettes qui tombaient sur sa peau nue lui faisait du bien, il ne pensait plus à rien, il pouvait y rester pendant des heures...**

**Shizuo, lui, était levé depuis bien longtemps. Il se rendit à l'appartement d'Izaya. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte aucune réponse. Il décida d'aller chercher des croissants car après tout si il avait déjà ramené des sushis, il pouvait ramener des croissants, non ? Lorsqu'il alla à la boulangerie il prit les croissants et avant de les déposer, il rentra chez lui, prit un sceau et le remplit d'eau...**

**Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche Izaya se vêtit d'habits décontractés car il allait rester chez lui. Il mit un pull-over marron chocolat avec un jeans bleu et une paire de chaussettes blanches. Il était un peu mieux que la veille mais il avait une nausée due à son mauvais rêve. Il entendit quelqu'un courir dans les escaliers et s'arrêter devant sa porte. La personne toqua. Izaya alla répondre à l'interphone, il savait qui c'était.**

"**Oui, Shizu-chan. Merci pour les sushis." dit-il.**

"**Ouvre la porte." déclara le barman.**

"**On dit ouvre la porte s'il te plaît."**

"**Iiiiiizaaaayaaaa-kuuuuunn ! Ouvre la porte S'IL TE PLAAAAAIIIIIIT !"s'énerva Shizuo.**

"**Non j'ai pas envie. Bye bye." soupira Izaya sur un ton faussement joyeux.**

"**OK, pousse-toi !"ordonna le barman avant de défoncer la porte.**

"**Youpi ! Du ménage à faire ! Merci je te suis très reconnaissant ! Maintenant sors de CHEZ MOI !" s'emporta Izaya.**

"**Calme. Je t'ai apporté des croissants !" annonça Shizuo en lui tendant le paquet.**

" **Merci." répondit Izaya tout simplement.**

"**Ça te va bien le marron et le jeans, ça change du noir, tu devrais mettre plus de couleurs !" remarqua le barman.**

"**Euh... En fait..." commença Izaya en rougissant.**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Shizuo lui jeta un sceau d'eau fraîche à la figure.**

"**Manière plus subtile ! L'attardé a battu l'informateur ! Un point ! A plus tard ! Je te remets la porte. Et désolé pour le dérangement j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès !" s'amusa Shizuo en lui lançant un sourire ainsi que la serviette qui accompagnait les croissants."Sèche-toi bien !"**

**Izaya alla mettre le chauffage dans tout l'appartement avant de refermer la porte que Shizuo avait réparée. Il alla déguster ses croissants dans son canapé. Pendant un instant le sourire lui était revenu mais comme une boucle sans fin il repensa à l'inconnu et toute trace de sourire fut balayée. Encore. Encore. Que de questions dans sa tête. Devait-il en parler à quelqu'un ? Si oui qui ? Il alluma la télé et regarda un thriller. Les gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient de ses fins cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et ruisselèrent sur son visage qui se mélangeaient aux larmes salées qui coulaient de ses yeux. Il se perdit dans ses pensées.**

**Le barman fier de sa victoire sortit son briquet et alluma une cigarette. Dans la rue où il se trouvait tout était paisible. Il marcha longuement s'arrêtait des fois pour refaire ses lacets ou pour jeter une cigarette. Tout d'un coup il s'arrêta. L'homme qui se trouvait au coin de la rue, il avait envie de le tuer, cet homme avait rendu Izaya malade ou pire ! Cet homme il devait lui régler son compte, même si il savait que ça changerait rien à l'état de Izaya ! Lui ça le calmerait il devait le tuer ! Il le devait ! IL LE DEVAIT ! Il s'élança arracha un panneau de circulation et s'apprêta à frapper celui-ci quand l'inconnu se retourna et tenta de lui tirer cinq balles de revolver dans la poitrine, mais seules trois firent mouche. Shizuo tituba, sa vue se brouillait, il voyait l'inconnu partir et il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Il attendit, étendu sur le dos puis sombra dans le sommeil...**

**fin "chap 3"**

**En fin de matinée, Izaya ressentit un étrange sentiment qui résonnait comme un avertissement. Quelque chose avait dû arriver. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il appela quelqu'un avec son portable. **

**Celty descendit, après avoir reçu le message d'Izaya, sauta sur sa moto. Elle pila. Très rapidement elle découvrit un troupeau de personnes. Tout se passa rapidement. Elle n'apercevait pas grand chose, elle était trop loin. Un homme blond était étendu par terre. Les passants s'agitaient, se demandant ce qui se passait et ce qu'il fallait faire. Celty se glissa dans la foule pour arriver près de Shizuo qui perdait beaucoup de sang au niveau de la poitrine. Elle prit son portable et envoya un sms à Shinra pour le prévenir qu'elle venait le chercher pour soigner Shizuo. Elle tapa un sms qui disait :**

"**Je reviens avec un médecin, que personne ne le touche !"**

**Elle le montra aux personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité. Elle se dépêcha de retraverser la foule et d'enfourcher sa moto. Tel un éclair, elle arriva devant l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Shinra. Celui-ci portait des lunettes, une blouse blanche de médecin entrouverte qui montrait un t-shirt terne et un pantalon noir. Celui-ci se dépêcha de monter sur la moto. Seulement après avoir démarré, il décida de parler.**

"**Belle matinée ! La journée vient à peine de commencer que l'on a déjà un patient !" cria-t-il joyeusement pour que Celty puisse l'entendre malgré le vent.**

**Ils arrivèrent à bon port peu de temps après.**

"**Laissez passer, je suis médecin, je dois rejoindre le blessé !" s'époumona Shinra.**

**La foule se sépara en deux pour laisser passer le médecin. Il demanda à trois hommes de disperser la foule pour ne pas l'encombrer. Celty lui demanda par le biais d'un sms ce qu'elle pouvait faire.**

"**C'est simple ramène la personne qui pourra lui redonner le moral !" lui dit le docteur.**

**Pendant que le médecin faisait son travail Celty se rendit à l'appartement de Izaya. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle lui envoya un message qui résumait la situation.**

**Après son repas Izaya se mit à lire un roman, après le cinquième chapitre il reçut un sms de Celty. Celui-ci disait :**

"**Shizuo a reçu des balles dans la poitrine j'emmène Shinra le soigner."**

**Après avoir lu le sms Izaya s'effondra. Pourquoi ? Qui ? Et comment ? Étaient les trois questions qui résonnaient dans son esprit. Il était bouleversé ! Il éclata en sanglots. Il espérait que Shizuo allait s'en sortir, soudain tout devint flou ! Il sombra dans les ténèbres...**

**fin "chap 4"**

**Izaya se réveilla. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent quatre fois avant de s'habituer à la lumière du crépuscule. Il vit Celty qui regardait la ville par la fenêtre. Elle avait retiré son casque et on voyait à la place de sa tête un gaz noir sortir de son cou. Lorsqu'elle le vit réveillé elle tapa un message sur son portable et lui montra.**

"**Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. On doit rejoindre Shinra et Shizuo tout de suite."**

"**Je... Je n'en ai pas la force... Je ne pourrais pas supporter..." soupira le jeune homme.**

"**Ce n'est rien ! Je reviens ! ^^"**

**Après avoir montré son message et avoir remis son casque à oreilles de chat, Celty quitta l'appartement. Izaya se demanda quelle idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il alla allumer le four. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'attendre.**

**Après avoir donné les soins à Shizuo le docteur attendit Celty avec celui-ci. Ils attendirent pendant huit heures le retour de Celty entre temps ils allèrent au restaurant puis retournèrent à l'endroit où devait les retrouver la motarde. Vers dix-neuf heures ils la virent arriver. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta elle leur montra son portable.**

"**Montez. Je vous emmène chez la personne qui doit lui redonner le moral. "**

" **Il n'a pas voulu venir ?" demanda Shinra.**

"**Mais de quoi vous parlez ?!" s'écria le barman.**

"**De rien. Allez on monte !" décida le médecin en poussant Shizuo sur la moto et en sautant dans le side-car qu'avait fabriqué Celty.**

**Il ne put même pas protester que la moto s'en allait dans la rue à toute vitesse. Les rues défilaient, il se rendit compte que la vie aurait put le quitter. Grâce à quelle personne avait-il réussit à survivre ? Un ange ? Un ange avait prévenu Celty et Shinra ? Mais oui ! Bien sur ! Un ange avec ses petites ailes serait descendu sur Terre avec une petite harpe pour lui sauver la vie ! Le barman secoua sa tête pour chasser ces idées ridicules de ses pensées. Il devenait fou ! Les balles dans sa poitrine ne lui avait pas réussit. Celty l'emmenait quelque part mais où ? Il ferma les yeux, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu vaincre l'inconnu mais comment se faisait-il qu'il portait une arme sur lui ? Les deux fois où il l'avait vu, son visage était entièrement caché car il portait un masque contre la pollution et des lunettes de soleil. Il avait les cheveux noirs et courts mais pas ras, il portait un jean noir et un pull rouge avec une écharpe blanche. C'était mince comme indice. La moto s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où habitait Izaya.**

"**Pourquoi ?!" demanda-t-il exaspéré au docteur.**

"**Car... Je ne te le dirai pas !" annonça Shinra avec un ton malicieux.**

**Le trio monta jusqu'au pallier de l'appartement de Izaya. Celty sonna.**

"**Oui Celty. Tu peux entrer." annonça Izaya qui ne savait pas que la jeune femme était accompagnée.**

**La porte s'ouvrit sur un Izaya avec un tablier et un rouleau à pâtisserie dans la main. Lorsqu'il vit les deux hommes il prit le bras de la motarde la tira à l'intérieur et referma la porte. Mais peine perdue avec Shizuo car deux secondes plus tard la porte sortait de ses gonds une nouvelle fois. Shizuo et Shinra entrèrent dans l'appartement. Une odeur de chocolat se faisait sentir. Izaya retira rapidement son tablier et posa son rouleau à pâtisserie.**

"**Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce plaisir !" s'exclama-t-il.**

"**Je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir voulut parler avec Celty en l'invitant car elle à découvert Shizuo et que grâce à ça j'ai pu le soigner." déclara le docteur.**

**Shizuo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Izaya l'avait sauvé ! Une phrase lui échappa.**

"**C'était toi l'ange ?" cria-t-il.**

"**Euh... De quoi tu parles ? Shizu-chan !" demanda Izaya avec un ton innocent.**

"**De rien, et arrête avec ce surnom débile ! Je crois que je devrais te remercier alors merci !" déclara le barman en rougissant.**

"**Désolé de vous interrompre mais je crois que le repas est prêt alors bon appétit." annonça le docteur qui c'était installé dans la salle à manger avec Celty.**

**fin "chap 5"**

**Le repas fut bref et un silence de mort c'était installé entre Izaya et Shizuo. Malgré les efforts du docteur pour entretenir une conversation personne ne parlait.**

"**Bon. Il se fait tard ! Viens Celty on rentre !" s'exclama Shinra.**

**Après le départ de la motarde et du médecin les deux jeunes hommes essayèrent de communiquer.**

" **Euh..." commença le barman.**

"**Quoi ?" demanda Izaya.**

"**Non rien..." répondit Shizuo.**

"**Pourquoi tu m'as dis : "C'était toi l'ange ?"" cita l'informateur.**

"**Pour rien. C'était juste un délire ! Je pars !" S'écria le barman en s'en allant et en claquant la porte derrière lui.**

"**Pff, un vrai gamin !" soupira Izaya.**

**Il commença à faire la vaisselle puis il alla se coucher. Il savait que son cauchemar allait recommencer. Alors il se prépara au pire. A peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il se trouvait dans le monde des songes...**

**Shizuo n'était pas parti, il était resté sur le seuil de la porte. Il attendit deux heures pour être sur que l'encapuchonné se soit endormi. Il força sur la poignée pour pouvoir entrer sans faire de bruit. Il monta des escaliers et regarda dans plusieurs pièces avant de tomber sur la chambre de Izaya. Il s'assit près du jeune homme. Il voulait le réveiller avec de grands cris pour se défouler mais Izaya l'attrapa. Pourtant l'informateur était endormi.**

"**Merde..." se dit le barman.**

**Le barman ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était condamné. Shizuo regarda l'informateur. Il avait l'air apeuré et murmurait des : "Non, pitié... Pas lui !" Shizuo ne pouvait pas le voir d'en cet état, il ne supportait pas de le voir si souffrant. Il fut surpris quand Izaya l'appela. Le barman voulait le réveiller pour que l'informateur n'ait plus à souffrir mais il n'osait pas. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de rester toute la nuit éveillé. Il devait prendre soin de cet ange qui lui avait sauvé la vie.**

**Izaya refit ce rêve qu'il craignait temps. Même début, mais la suite n'était pas pareil. Il voyait l'inconnu qui l'avait plongé dans cet état se moquer de lui avec Shizu-chan.**

"**Oui tu as parfaitement raison Shizzy ! Cette chose est af-freu-se !" s'exclamait l'inconnu.**

"**Mais je te l'avais bien dis. Cette chose ne devrait même pas avoir de nom ou alors un nom d'objet, et même, ce serait une insulte à l'objet concerné !" relatait le barman.**

"**Oh ça tu l'as dit ! Shiz-zy !" gloussait l'inconnu.**

"**Shizzy dis, on peut aller loin de cette chose, elle me fait terriblement peur et je crains d'attraper sa maladie !" susurra l'inconnu à Shizuo.**

"**Ok, aller viens !" dit le barman en portant l'inconnu dans ses bras.**

"**Non reviens ! Pitié Shizu-chan reviens je t'en supplie !" sanglotait Izaya.**

"**Ta gueule ! Tu m'insupportes avec ce surnom ! J'ai envie de te tuer alors un conseil fait en sorte de ne plus me voir !" s'écria le barman.**

"**Shi-zu-chan, fais pas attention à cette chose . On s'en va Shizzy ?" minauda l'inconnu.**

**Le barman et l'inconnu s'en allèrent. La foule forma un cercle autour de Izaya. Celui-ci incrédule titubait.**

"**Shizu-chan ! Shizu-chan ! Shizu-chan ! Shizuo ! Shizuo ! Reviens ! Pitié reviens !" hurla-t-il.**

**Izaya s'étranglait par ses propres larmes, la douleur était terrible ! Il aurait préféré mourir que d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Shizuo. Peu de temps après tout devint noir.**

**fin "chap 6"**

**Quelques minutes avant que Izaya ne se réveille Shizuo fut libéré. Il s'en alla de l'appartement pour aller chercher les croissants de la boulangerie la plus proche. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'immeuble, il sonna à l'interphone.**

**Izaya se réveilla grâce à l'interphone. Il était abasourdi par ce rêve. Il ne pensait pas souffrir autant. Espérer que tout ceci ne se produirait pas en réalité était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Le jeune homme alla répondre à l'interphone.**

"**Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-il**

"**C'est moi." répondit le barman**

"**J'ai... J'ai quelque chose à... A te demander..." soupira Izaya.**

"**Euh... D'accord." acquiesça Shizuo.**

"**Ok, je me lance." dit l'informateur en prenant une grande respiration.**

"**Et répond moi franchement ! Est-ce que je te fais pitié, as-tu envie de me tuer ?!" s'exclama le jeune homme dont la voix variait en fonction de ses sanglots. **

"**Bien sûr que non Izaya ! Je t'aurai tué il y a longtemps si j'avais eu cette envie !" S'écria Shizuo.**

**Shizuo força la porte. Il vit l'informateur en boule devant l'interphone en train de pleurer. Lorsque Izaya tourna ses yeux rougit par les larmes vers le barman celui-ci rougit instantanément.**

"**Euh... Tu veux des croissants ?" demanda Shizuo en tournant la tête pour que l'informateur ne le voit rougir.**

**Izaya essaya de se relever mais il n'y arriva pas. Voyant la détresse du jeune homme, le barman le porta jusque la cuisine où il l'assit sur une chaise. Shizuo chercha un torchon qu'il trouva dans un tiroir en dessous du lavabo. Il le prit et en fit un bavoir à Izaya.**

"**Maintenant, mange !" ordonna le barman.**

"**T'es vraiment une nounou d'enfer !" lui dit le jeune homme.**

"**Mange, je te dis !" répéta Shizuo.**

"**D'accord mais à une condition." déclara Izaya.**

"**Laquelle ?" demanda Shizuo.**

"**Après tu me raconteras pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es pris des balles dans la poitrine." soupira l'informateur en espérant qu'il n'en était pas la cause.**

"**Ok. Mais tu manges les croissants tout de suite autrement nada ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas le seul fautif ici c'est moi." s'exclama le barman.**

"**C'est bon je mange." annonça le jeune homme en souriant légèrement.**

"**C'est bon ça ! Je t'ai fais sourire ! Bravo Shizuo !" s'écria le barman.**

**fin "chap 7"**

**Après avoir mangé les croissants de Shizuo, Izaya descendit de la table et invita Shizuo à raconter son histoire dans le salon.**

"**Shizuo co... Comment as-tu reçu ces balles dans la poitrine ?" demanda le jeune homme.**

"**Ah... Oui. En fait j'ai cherché la bagarre à un type qui m'avait bousculé et il était armé !" mentit le barman.**

**L'informateur planta son regard dans celui du barman. Les yeux de Shizuo. D'un ambre incomparable. Ces yeux lui réchauffaient le coeur. Son coeur battait à chaque clignement d'œil de Shizuo. Il trembla, à cet instant il sut que tant qu'il resterait avec cet homme il n'aurait rien à craindre. Mais il savait aussi qu'à ce moment précis cet homme lui mentait. Shizuo avait risqué ça vie pour le venger il en était pratiquement sûr mais maintenant il ne voulait plus le perdre ! Il ne voulait plus...**

**Shizuo après s'être installé sur le canapé à côté de Izaya, selon son bon vouloir, remarqua que le jeune homme le regardait. Shizuo se mit à rougir en fixant l'informateur. Il vit les yeux carmins de Izaya s'embuer de larmes et le barman comprit que l'informateur avait deviner la cause de sa blessure. Lorsque la première larme se mit à rouler sur les joues de l'informateur, il la recueillit sur son doigt et la mit sur sa joue. Le liquide chaud et salé se répandit sur la joue du barman. Shizuo vit alors Izaya pleurer comme un enfant. Les mains essayant d'essuyer les larmes assez vite mais sans aucun effet. Shizuo, sans trop penser à ce qu'il faisait, attira dans ses bras l'informateur. Il sentit son souffle chaud. Son coeur battre. La chaleur de son corps. Il eut l'impression que Izaya s'était un peu calmer.**

"**Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi Izaya... Car... Je t'aime." murmura tendrement Shizuo à l'oreille de l'informateur.**

**L'informateur enroula ses bras autour du cou de Shizuo et resserra son étreinte. Le barman lui rendit ce geste de douceur en lui relevant le menton lentement.**

"**Je n'ai juste qu'une question Izaya." susurra le barman.**

"**Laquelle, Shizuo ?" demanda l'informateur.**

"**Comment est-ce que je m'appelle ? "**

"**Shizuo. "répondit surpris Izaya.**

"**Peux-tu répéter ?"demanda le barman.**

"**Shizu... "Izaya n'eut pas le temps de finir le o car le barman en profita pour l'embrasser.**

**fin "chap 8"**

**Après quelques étreintes maladroites, Izaya se blottit sur le torse du barman. Il devait retrouver l'inconnu et lui parler. Il leva sa tête en arrière pour apercevoir le visage de Shizuo. Celui-ci le regarda surpris.**

"**Tu sais Shizuo, je dois retrouver cet inconnu. Pour lui demander des explications." annonça l'informateur.**

"**Fais comme tu le sens mais sache que cette fois tu ne seras pas seul. Je serai là pour te soutenir." déclara le barman.**

**Sans prévenir l'informateur s'éclipsa des bras de Shizuo pour prendre place dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Izaya tapa, à une vitesse phénoménale, sur le clavier de son ordinateur et s'empressa de téléphoner à des connaissances qui pourraient savoir où se cachait l'inconnu. Shizuo vint s'installer derrière l'informateur en essayant de suivre cette scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Izaya referma sèchement son téléphone et se tourna vers le barman avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.**

"**Je sais où il est !" s'exclama Izaya en s'élançant dans les bras de Shizuo.**

"**J'envoie un sms à Celty pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher !" répondit le barman sur le même ton en caressant les cheveux ébènes de Izaya.**

**Shinra était assis à son bureau quand il entendit le vibreur du téléphone portable de Celty. Il se leva et prit le portable de sa bien-aimée dans ses mains. C'était un message de Shizuo qui disait :**

"**Nous savons où se trouve le gars qui m'a envoyé des balles. Viens nous chercher à l'appartement de Izaya. Shizuo."**

**Le médecin, le sourire aux lèvres, se dirigea vers la salle de bain en sautillant. Il entrouvrit la porte et s'éclaircit la gorge.**

"**Tu as du travail Celty ! Tu dois te rendre chez Izaya !" annonça-t-il gaiement.**

**fin "chap 9"**

**La motarde sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette cachant son corps aux yeux de son petit ami. Elle alla vers sa chambre et enfila sa combinaison noire. Elle prit son casque sous son bras et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui la mènerait, elle et sa moto, au rez-de-chaussée. Celty enfourcha sa moto et pila. En quelques minutes, la dullahan se trouva devant l'immeuble dans lequel habitait Izaya. Elle envoya un message à Shizuo pour lui dire qu'elle les attendait.**

**Après avoir reçu le message de Celty, les deux hommes sortirent de l'appartement en trombe pour ne pas perdre une minute de recherche. Arrivés en bas de l'immeuble, Izaya monta dans le side-car et Shizuo derrière Celty. Izaya cria la localisation de l'inconnu à la motarde. Celle-ci après avoir attentivement écouté, tourna plusieurs fois dans des rues complexes pour arriver devant un immeuble en piteux état. Izaya sortit du side-car suivi de Shizo. Celty resta sur sa moto pour les attendre. Les deux hommes montèrent au troisième étage et s'arrêtèrent devant le deuxième pallier.**

"**Je commence à appréhender Shizuo..." murmura l'informateur.**

"**Je te comprends. Si tu veux je toque. " déclara le barman.**

"**D'accord." répondit le jeune homme.**

**Après avoir toqué à la porte, les deux hommes entendirent des bruits de pas. La personne derrière la porte devait chercher ses clefs. Shizuo et Izaya attendirent un quart d'heures que la personne retrouve ses clefs. Mais lorsqu'ils eurent l'impression que l'homme les avait retrouvées, ils furent déçus d'entendre qu'il continuait à chercher.**

"**Il en met du temps !" commença à s'impatienter le barman.**

"**Oui, en effet. C'est comme si il savait qu'il aurait le droit à un interrogatoire et qu'il faisait tout pour retarder l'échéance ! Je me demande bien ce qui peut prendre autant de temps ! Il ne doit sûrement pas chercher que ses clefs !" philosopha Izaya.**

"**Sans doute mais je commence vraiment à en avoir marre donc si il nous fait attendre plus longtemps, je te préviens je défonce la porte !" s'emporta le barman.**

"**Attendons encore un peu avant d'avoir recours à la force. Si dans cinq minutes la porte n'est pas ouverte, là tu pourras la défoncer !" raisonna l'informateur.**

"**Ça fait cinq minutes là !" déclara Shizuo en défonçant la porte.**

"**Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à qui tu défonces la porte !" s'esclaffa le jeune homme.**

**fin "chap 10"**

**Lorsque la porte fut "ouverte" le barman et l'informateur entrèrent dans l'appartement. Il était délabré, lugubre. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec l'inconnu qui s'empressait d'ajuster son masque contre la pollution et de remonter ses lunettes de soleil. Le barman, énervé par la simple vue de cet homme, s'avança vers lui. Izaya ayant deviné son intention lui barra le passage du bras.**

"**Laisse, il est pour moi Shizuo." déclara l'informateur.**

"**Si tu veux..." répondit le barman.**

"**Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous escorter jusqu'à la salle de séjour ? Nous y serions correctement installés pour parler." annonça Izaya à l'inconnu.**

"**... Si vous le désirez." rétorqua celui-ci.**

**L'homme les amena dans une petite pièce qui ne comportait qu'une table avec quatre chaises. Aucunes décorations apparentes. Les murs gris possédaient des fissures en leurs coins. Le sol était jonché de moutons de poussières et la table semblait avoir été faite de vieux morceaux de bois dont on voyait à quelques endroits des échardes de grandes tailles dépasser. Le lieu était peu accueillant comme le hall d'entrée. Izaya et Shizuo se mirent côte à côte et l'inconnu se plaça en face de l'informateur.**

"**Bon, je vais commencer par vous demander pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez accosté dans la rue."demanda Izaya.**

"**Vous me ressemblez. Je n'avais pas envie que vous fassiez les mêmes erreurs que moi." déclara l'inconnu.**

"**Euh..." fit Izaya interloqué.**

"**Sur le point physique et sur le point moral on est pratiquement identique." énonça l'inconnu.**

"**Prouvez-le !" ordonna Shizuo en voyant l'aspect déconfit de l'informateur.**

"**Si vous y tenez." répondit l'inconnu.**

**L'homme commença à retirer son masque contre la pollution et ses lunettes. Shizuo fut impressionné par la ressemblance de l'homme avec Izaya. Celui-ci réprima un couinement de surprise. L'inconnu était son parfait sosie ! Seul les yeux différaient légèrement. Ceux de Izaya étaient rouge carmin alors que ceux de l'inconnu étaient rouge sang. Le barman et l'informateur se rendirent compte que le timbre de voix de cet homme ressemblait énormément à celui d'Izaya. Les cheveux noirs ébènes avec la même longueur que Izaya aussi. La même taille... Tout était pareil. De vrais jumeaux.**

"**Je n'en crois pas mes yeux..." murmura Shizuo.**

**fin "chap 11"**

**Après cela un silence s'était installé. L'étonnement se lisait dans les yeux du couple. Izaya ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment un homme pouvait autant lui ressembler sans avoir un lien familiale avec lui. Il décida de briser le silence afin d'éclaircir un peu la situation.**

"**Comment ce fait-il que vous me ressemblez à un tel point ?" demanda Izaya.**

"**Les miracles de la nature n'ont pas de réels raisons, je vous ressemble un point c'est tout. Et pour répondre à votre première question. En me baladant tranquillement dans Ikebukuro, des personnes que je ne connaissais pas venaient m'aborder en me confondant avec vous. De temps en temps, certains étaient armés. J'avais affaire à pas mal de menaces donc j'ai décidé d'apprendre tout ce qui était possible sur l'informateur qui me ressemblait : Izaya Orihara. J'ai découvert des similitudes dans nos parcours personnels. J'ai décidé de vous parler pour la première fois lorsque vous vous amusiez à écraser le portable d'une adolescente pour que vous ouvriez les yeux sur les choses importantes de la vie. Vous avez découvert qui était là pour vous soutenir. Ce sont des personnes précieuses alors, chérissez-les autant que possible car elles seront toujours à vos côtés." récita le sosie d'Izaya après cette longue tirade.**

"**Alors, moi qui vous croyais méchant, je vous dois mes plus plates excuses ainsi que toute ma gratitude. Car vous m'avez ouvert les yeux. La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Merci. Sur ce, on va prendre congés." déclara l'informateur.**

"**Merci." annonça tout simplement Shizuo qui était resté silencieux pensant tout l'échange.**

"**Vous pouvez revenir quand vous voudrez, j'espère que vous pourrez voir Tsukishima la prochaine fois !" s'exclama l'inconnu.**

"**Oui. Au revoir Hachimenroppi." fit Izaya.**

**Le couple sortit de l'appartement et rejoignit Celty qui attendait patiemment leur retour. La motarde fut surprise de les voir tout les deux arborer un sourire. Elle en déduisit que la rencontre avait été une bonne chose. Le barman et l'informateur s'installèrent chacun à leur place. La dullahan démarra la moto et fonça vers l'appartement d'Izaya. Ils arrivèrent en peu de temps devant l'appartement. Izaya sortit du side-car et pris son portable. Il tapa un message qu'il montra à Celty.**

"**Merci, tu es vraiment une personne sur qui je peux compter. Je te le revaudrai Celty."**

**La motarde parut surprise et s'empressa de lui répondre.**

"**Mais de rien ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dises ça."**

**Après ce court échange, la motarde s'en alla, laissant le barman et l'informateur se rendre jusqu'à l'appartement. Une fois arrivés, les deux hommes s'asseyèrent dans le canapé.**

"**Tout ce cauchemar est enfin terminé !" soupira de libération Izaya.**

"**Et oui, tu en auras vu de toutes les couleurs !" renchérit Shizuo.**

"**Mais grâce à cela j'ai appris à aimer. A t'aimer." annonça Izaya en rougissant.**

**Shizuo rougit et pris l'informateur dans ses bras. Celui-ci rigola.**

"**Je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aime !" s'esclaffa Izaya.**

"**Moi aussi !" répliqua le barman sur le même ton.**

**fin "chap 12"**

**Izaya commença à voir le monde autour de lui s'estomper, le noir fut la seule chose qu'il puisse contempler. Il se réveilla en sursaut. La sueur baignait son visage. Un cauchemar. Tout ceci était un énorme cauchemar.**

"**Stupide rêve, comme si je pouvais être une telle mauviette et aimer Shizu-chan !" s'énerva l'informateur.**

"**Allez, debout !"**

**Le brun s'habilla de son T-shirt manches longues en col V noir avec un jean de la même couleur. Il se para, avant de sortir de son appartement, de son manteau noir avec de la fourrure beige. Il marcha jusqu'au restaurant de sushis russes où il vit la carrure familière de Simon. Il alla à sa rencontre.**

"**Hey, Simon ! Comment vont les affaires ?" demanda Izaya en russe.**

"**Oh, Izaya. Bien car les sushis sont la culture du Japon et que tout le monde trouve cela bon !" répondit le géant dans la même langue.**

**Une silhouette se dessina dans la rue qui donnait sur le restaurant. Elle se mit à courir et arracha un panneau de circulation. Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage d'Izaya.**

"**Iiiiiiizaaaaaaayaaaaaa !" hurla Shizuo.**

"**Ah, Shizu-chan ! Comment vas-tu l'attardé ? Toujours à hurler mon nom comme un homme de néandertale ?" s'amusa l'informateur.**

"**Je vais te butter !" s'exclama le barman.**

"**Essaye toujours. SHI-ZU-CHAN !" s'esclaffa le brun.**

"**Je vais te tuer !" répliqua Shizuo.**

**Les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une bagarre endiablée qui se fini dans les petites ruelles de Ikebukuro. Oui, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Tout était redevenu normal se dit Izaya.**


End file.
